Misión : H
by Kazuha-Hyuga
Summary: Por 5o euros , palabras que empiecen por h ya! MMM Hyuga , hormonas ... jejeje pésimo summary es un NejixTenten y algo de ShikaTema ¡¡Chapter 9 UP!COMPLETO!
1. La misión

Eran aproximadamente las ocho de la mañana en konoha y la mayoría de los ninjas ya habían partido a misiones matutinas, otros entrenaban y otros simplemente dormían como es el caso de la maestra de armas, una muchacha de 16 años con los ojos de un color chocolate almendrado y dos chonguitos siempre adornando su cabeza.

-BIP BIP BIP BIIIIIIIIIIIIP

-mmmm no un ratito mas -dijo dándose media vuelta en la cama y dándole la espalda al despertador.

-BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP-

-Ahhhh maldito despertador cállate no tengo entrenamiento hasta la tarde!!.

-Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip-

-Esta bien esta bien ya me levanto … ¿contento?-

-bip.

Media hora mas tarde Tenten ya estaba arreglada con su típica ropa holgada, que ha decir verdad se le había quedado algo estrecha la camiseta y sus dos chonguitos, y aparte un despertador mas al contenedor de basura junto a los otros 6 que según el forense murieron a causa de la kunai que le atravesó el mecanismo completo ¬¬U.

Cuando salió de su casa se dirigió al despacho de la hokage ya que esta la había citado a las 10 pero pensó que no sería malo llegar antes.

Una vez allí llamó a la puerta:

-hokage-sama soy yo Tenten-

--silencio

-hokage-sama?- insistió y llamó mas alto

--silencio

Al extrañarse de que la quinta no le abriese la puerta giro el picaporte y entró en la habitación para encontrarse con una Tsunade babeando encima de la mesa y emitiendo pequeños ronquidos.

-Tsunade-sama!

La aludida no pudo hacer otra cosa que pegar un brinco del susto y aún con los ojos pegados del sueño preguntó.

-Ten … tenten? Que haces aquí? Te cite para dentro de una hora-dijo la rubia limpiándose las babas (por algo controla alas babosas no?? jijijii).

-Si pero me desperté antes y decidí venir … bueno que era lo que quería tsunade-sama?-pregunto la joven.

-SI, bien verás es que iba a contaros la misión a los dos juntos y así me ahorraría tener que decirlo dos veces ,así que te importaría esperar a que llegue tu compañero?-dijo la quinta bostezando

-¿MI … mi compañero?- pregunto algo extrañada- Quien vendrá conmigo a esta misión?

-AH? No te lo dije … pues irá Neji ya que Lee está muy ocupado y además en esta misión Neji podría ser más útil.

-y de que trata la misión?- "vaya una misión a solas con Neji … hace tanto tiempo, Kyaaaa pero que pienso"

-Ya te dije que cuando venga tu …-Pero la godaime no pudo continuar porque la cortaron unos golpes en la puerta.-Adelante!

En ese momento entró Neji con su típica cara de poker y aunque se percató de la presencia de Tenten no dio signos de haberlo hecho.

-Hablando del rey de roma , Neji tengo una misión para ustedes dos que espero que cumplan de acuerdo?-dijo la rubia a la que la cara de Neji no había intimidado ni una pizca.

-hmp-fue el único monosílabo que alcanzó a decir el Hyuga.

-Bueno tsuande sama ya puede decir en que consiste?-preguntó la castaña intentando ignorar los ojos del Hyuga que ahora estaban clavados en ella poniéndola nerviosa.

-Si bien necesito que vayan a la arena y escolten de vuelta junto con la embajadora y kankuro a los ancianos dueños de la mayor parte de las tierras del país de la ola que están pasando allí el fin de semana para observar el territorio y para ver que tierras pueden comprar para construir casinos.

-Ein?-la castaña no pudo reprimir una cara de " nani? Y para que necesitan escolta teniendo a temari y kankuro" pero solo dijo ein.

-Si bien es que tambien vendrán aquí a construir un casino (esto lo dijo con tono lúgubre que se notaba en la voz por el hecho de estar deseándolo) y quieren que dos shinobis de la hoja les acompañen , ya que Temari y Kankuro no vienen de escoltas, sino … pues vienen porque quieren la verdad.

-Hmp esta bien y cuando partimos- Dijo el genio Hyuga harto de que la charla se desviara del tema principal.

-Pues hoy mismo a eso de las 4 de la tarde, así que tiene tiempo de sobra para prepara sus cosas ya que el viaje de aquí a la arena es de día y medio de camino.

-Esta bien Tsunade-sama con su permiso -dijo la castaña preparada para salir.

-Si bien , yo seguiré con lo que estaba haciendo-dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa hacia tenten , que significaba "di lo que era y te juro que me encargaré personalmente de tu entrenamiento".

Una vez fuera del despacho de la godaime, los dos jóvenes caminaban en silencio hacia sus casas.

-Te espero aquí a las 4 menos 10, no tardes entendido?-le dijo el hyuga a tenten mirándola con su cara inexpresiva.

-Siii comprendido Neji -dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa en la cara que hizo que el ojiblanco esbozara una pequeña minúscula y casi imperceptible sonrisa, mientras la chica se iba.

"Demonios porque siempre sonríe de esa forma … y porque me hace "sonreír" a mi? … pero se ve tan condenadamente bonita … kami pero que pienso, pero es verdad últimamente ha desarrollado mucho, justo por la parte delantera acaso no se da cuenta de que esa camiseta en la que antes no se notaba nada ya le queda un poco estrecha de los pechos? … un momento pero que demonios estoy pensando … ella es tenten mi compañera de equipo no puedo pensar eso y menos yo, pero espera porque no puedo pensarlo es mi mente al fin de cuentas no? Y con quien demonios hablo?? Pufff esta chica me vuelve loco literalmente, maldición , maldita sea yo Neji Hyuga el jounin mas frío de konoha no puede pensar eso … malditas hormonas."

Todo esto lo pensaba el hyuga mientras se dirigía a su casa a preparar todo para acampar a mitad de camino y entonces algo mas se cruzó por su mente

" Encima voy a pasar una noche con tenten los dos solos en medio de un bosque quizá, y no sé si me podré dormir en toda la noche teniéndola al lado mía suspirando mientras duerme … AAAAAAAAAAAAH me va a explotar la cabeza"

Mientras que Tenten solo pensaba una cosa mientras iba a su casa:

" Una misión sola con Neji durmiendo juntos , una misión sola con Neji durmiendo juntos , una misión sola con Neji durmiendo juntos"


	2. Ropa nueva para Chibi

Tenten llegó a su casa, eran las 10 y media y estaba eufórica pensando en la misión que tendría en unas horas con el genio.

-Ya he llegado mamá!- fue decir eso y aparecer una mujer con los ojos del mismo color que su hija y el pelo de un castaño casi rubio.-Tenteeeeen ven hija corre mira lo que te compré, -gritaba la mujer cual niña pequeña con un caramelo.

-¿qu … qué?

La kunoichi se extrañó ya que siempre que su madre le compraba algo , se trataba de algún vestido que apenas o nunca usaba.

La madre desapareció un momento mientras reía de camino a su habitación y cuando volvió traía unas tres bolsas en las cuales se notaba claramente que era ropa . Se colocó frente a su hija, aún con cara de desconfianza y le paso una bolsa roja en la cual ponía rebajas.

La castaña abrió la bolsa esperando encontrarse alguna falda la cual su madre insistiría en que se pusiera, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrarse un pantalón blanco de tela fina, aunque tenía pinta de ser ceñido.

-Vaya es realmente bonito- la kunoichi de verdad estaba encantada con el pantalón ya que también tenia el kanji del fuego en negro en una esquina por debajo de la rodilla, por que este no era mas largo que eso.-gracias mamá-

-No no no aún no me des nada, todavía quedan mas bolsa chibi-dijo la madre con una sonrisa.

-Mama ya no me llames chibi -dijo esta con una risita mientras su madre le pasaba otra bolsa esta celeste.

Cuando la abrió y sacó su contenido, encontró un chaleco negro y largo, que llegaría mas menos por la cintura, bastante ceñido con escote en u no ,muy grande pero si lo bastante para que se notara la forma y el tamaño de sus pechos y mostrar una considerable parte de ellos, con tirantes finos y con el kanji del fuego en blanco en uno de los pechos, era simple y bonito, pero demasiado escotado para ella aunque la verdad es que le gustaba bastante.

-Te gusta? - pregunto la madre.-Te verás bastantes bien con el ya que te has desarrollado mucho y esto acentuará cuanto … dijo la madre aun con una sonrisa- además creo que ha tu compañero le gustará bastante … -esta vez la madre esbozó una sonrisa un poco más malévola.

-Ma … mamá!! Neji no se fija en esas cosas!!- dijo la castaña con la cara que parecía un tomate.

¿ Neji? Nunca lo he mencionado ¿acaso he dicho algo de él?- al decir esto la kunoichi acentuó su sonrojo a tal punto que parecía el punto de la bandera de Japón.

-Bueno bueno , que tal si te lo pruebas??

La kunoichi fue hacia su habitación y se vistió, realmente parecía que lo habían echo para ella , se veía muy bien y el chaleco hacía que sus pechos parecieran más grandes y mostraba la parte superior de estos. Le quedaba ajustado y llegaba por debajo de la cintura, ciñéndose a sus caderas y el pantalón algo debajo de sus rodillas, donde tenía un elástico al final que hacía que se abombaran en estas, aunque el resto era más ceñido, pero no del todo.

Era muy cómoda esa ropa y podía moverse con total libertad , pero aún estaba el problema del amplio escote( o quizá eran sus pechos) pero de todas formas el kanji no ayudaba en nada, ya que hacía que toda la atención se fijara en su pecho derecho.

-Tenten ya estas??-preguntó la madre entrando en la habitación- Vaaaya estás genial hija-dijo juntado las manos a la altura de la barbilla.

-Si mama pero .. Estoo verás es que …- la kunoichi señaló el escote y la madre sonrió y le tendió la última bolsa que aún llevaba en las manos.

-Lo se ya pensé en esto.

La kunoichi abrió la última bolsa y encontró una pequeña sudadera, que no llegaba más debajo de los pechos donde tenía un ancho elástico de tela rugosa y era bastante amplia lo que hacía que los pechos se notasen pero no se marcasen tanto , eran de manga bombachas y de color blanco con el mismo símbolo del fuego haciendo la función de tira para cerrar la cremallera que iba de la parte superior en forma de uve pero que iba solo un poco más abajo del cuello, hasta como dije antes por debajo de os pechos antes de la tira ancha que servía para ceñirla por abajo . Le dio la vuelta y vio que atrás también tenia el kanji de fuego en negro y grande y un gorrito.

-Vaya mamá es preciosa de veras!!. Lo usaré para la misión de hoy , de verdad gracias. Dicho esto la chica abrazó con fuerza a su madre y se dispuso a prepararlo todo para la misión.

Eran las tres y media y la kunoichi estaba para salir de su casa hacia la puerta de la villa donde había quedado con el genio para comenzar la misión, se puso la sudadera y cerró la cremallera de esta no hasta arriba del todo sino para que se viera un poco el escote, no era su estilo pero quería probar si Neji se fijaba en ello, como la sudadera era corta, se veía el resto del chaleco negro que destacaba con el blanco de esta y de los pantalones, también se ató a la pierna la venda con el porta kunais, se cargó la mochila a la espalda y salió al encuentro un tanto nerviosa, por su nuevo aspecto.

--

El chico ya estaba en la puerta esperando a su compañera, con cara aburrida.

"Ya tiene que estar a punto de llegar"

Miró hacia el cielo cuando escuchó unos silbidos y giró la cabeza hacia ellos cuando vio aparecer dos chonguitos con la cara roja mientras dos chicos le silbaban.

"por todos los santos, esa es Tenten, pero que se ha puesto? Dios que pechos que vista , y que demonios hacen esos dos silbándole??

El chico empezó a cabrearse y les lanzó una mirada a los dos jóvenes fans de Tenten que no pudieron hacer otra cosa que irse corriendo y entonces centró su atención otra vez en la chica.

Esta al notar los ojos del Hyuga mirándola de arriba abajo se puso más nerviosa e lo que estaba.

Los ojos del Hyuga se detuvieron en el lugar que se encontraba el cierre de la cremallera, por el cual se podía apreciar la blanca piel de los pechos de la chica, y este acto no pasó desapercibido por ella la cual enrojeció pero sonrió y se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Qué ocurre Neji?

-Hmp … por qué te cambiaste de ropa?- preguntó mirándola a los ojos esta vez.

-BU Bueeno mi madre me la compró y me pareció ponérmela … qué ocurre me queda mal?-dijo tímidamente.

-Hmp no . Fue lo único que dijo antes de volver a mirarla de arriba abajo- Será mejor que nos vayamos, ya es la hora.

-Si -contestó la joven con una amplia sonrisa en la cara ya que el chico que ocupaba su corazón parecía sentir cierta atracción hacia ella.


	3. Tamaño perfecto para mis manos

Jjejejejejeje muchas gracias por los comentarios , besos a todos y si ami tambien me gusta ver a neji hormonado jejejeje ...Bueno antes de nada se me olvidó decir que Naruto no es mio( Pero Neji si ¬¬ jijiiji)

que disfruten xaooo

(se me olvidaba , en el último capítulo habrá lemon jijii o)

--

"Mierda , mierda, mierdaaa no me puedo concentrar en el dichoso camino , porque demonios tuvo que ponerse ese estúpido chaleco"

El joven de 16 años no podía para de mirar de reojo a la joven que iba a su vera, tan feliz de la vida sin pararse a pensar en que las hormonas del Hyuga le jugaban malas pasadas.

Caminado y caminando , llegó la noche y decidieron acampar.

Empezaron a sacar la tienda, ya que a Neji con tanto jaleo en su casa por culpa de Hanabi, se le olvidó la tienda y Tenten con un claro sonrojo en sus mejillas le dijo que no ocurría nada, que la de ella era bastante grande.

Una vez montada, encendieron una hoguera, y se sentaron junto a ella.

-Vaya saltar tanto de árbol en árbol cansa no Neji?

-Hmp

- Jo tu siempre tan comunicativo- dijo la chica con sarcasmo. A la joven la hoguera empezaba a molestarle porque empezaba a darle calor y no tuvo otra opción que quitarse la sudadera.

El Hyuga que no pasó esto por alto la miró de reojo , y no pudo contenerse de abrir los ojos al ver completamente el escote de la chica.

La joven se echó hacia atrás tumbándose en el suelo con los brazos extendidos hacia arriba.

-¿Qué haces?- fue lo único que se atrevió a pronunciar el chico, para no meter la pata porque si tuviera que continuar la frase habría dicho " que haces , porque no terminas de quitarte ese chaleco también"

-Nada solo tengo sueño y estoy cansada.-Dijo esta cerrando los ojos.

-Pues vete a dormir.-dijo el chico mirándola descaradamente, aprovechando que esta cerró sus ojos marrones.

-Buena idea-dijo abriendo súbitamente los ojos pillando al Hyuga mirándola con una extraña chispa en sus ojos, la cual le hizo temblar.

-Yo también iré a dormir, creo que estoy empezando a alucinar-Dijo el chico dejando a la chica desconcertada.

El joven se levantó y le tendió la mano a la kunoichi para levantarla, la cual la aceptó.

Solo con el roce de su mano el chico se arrepintió de haberlo echo . " esta chica puede conmigo , me vuelve loco"

Entraron en la tienda y pusieron los sacos ,el chico tendió su saco enfrente de la puerta de esta y la chica al lado.

-Uy se me olvidó la sudadera, voy por ella.-dijo mientras salía.

El Hyuga se tendió en su saco y puso los brazos detrás de su cabeza en el momento que entraba la joven.

En un descuido de esta, se tropezó con la cremallera de la puerta de la tienda cayendo sobre el jounin , el cual al intentarla coger alzó sus manos y las posó sobre algo bastante blando dejando a la chica a escasos centímetros de la cara de él.

La chica enrojeció al instante y entonces Neji se percató donde estaban sus manos y adquirió el mismo color que la chica.

Intentó ser lo bastante rápido sentándola en el suelo, quedando él sentado al lado con la cara roja.

-L lo lo siento Tenten, no fue mi intención … -dijo el chico , aunque en el fondo pensó que esa noche tendría que buscar agua muy fría para echársela por encima.

-N … NO fue fue mi culpa, no te preocupes,- dijo la joven mirando hacia otro lado, y recordando el escalofrío que sintió cuando el joven posó sus manos sobre sus pechos que quedaron apretados debido al peso de la joven al estar sujetada solo por esas dos manos , ya que las suyas habían ido a parar al pecho del joven notando así los músculos bien formados del este.

-Mejor será que durmamos ya-dijo el chico recuperándose un poco.

-si

Los dos se metieron cada uno en su saco , Neji mirando hacia arriba con los brazos bajo su cabeza y Tenten de lado hacia donde él estaba.

-Oye Tenten , … son grandes.-La joven no pudo contener otro sonrojo y un brinco al escuchar esto.

-¿Qué qu´.. Qué? Ne … Neji-

-Solo pensé que sería bueno decírtelo-Fue la contestación del chico antes de mirarla, no pudo evitar sonreír ante su cara, completamente roja y mirándolo.

-Porque se supone que es bueno que digas eso??- dijo la chica aún sin creerse que el genio estuviera hablando de sus pechos.

-No se , simplemente pensé.-Fue lo único que dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y dormirse

La joven viendo que el chico se había quedado dormido , lo imitó y cerró sus ojos aún con el recuerdo de haber notado como el Hyuga apretaba un poco sus pechos, pero pensó que quizá hubiese sido imaginación suya, sin imaginar que el chico que tenía al lado no pudo contenerse de estrujar esos pechos tan grandes que le iban perfectos a sus manos.


	4. Sueño? estoy embarazada de Lee

Gracias a los comentarios jejeje si es cierto , Neji esta demasiado bueno , tan bueno que no es real T-T jajaaj

sigan con los rewievs , me animan a seguir jijiji

--NEJI--

Era medianoche cuando Neji se despertó por culpa del frío, miró a su derecha y vió a la kunoichi o bueno, solo la frente de esta porque estaba tapada hasta ese punto.

Se veía claramente que estaba temblando aún tapada completamente y la verdad es que hacía demasiado frío, incluso él temblaba.

El joven no se lo pensó dos veces, y abrió la cremallera de su saco y salió de este, abrió el saco de la kunoichi y se metió en él y abrazó a esta por la cintura, la miro a la cara , ya que al haberse metido en sus saco le destapó la cara, y vio que dormía placidamente con un sonrojo en las mejillas, que debía ser a causa del frío.

No podía creer lo bonita que era cuando dormía, con los labios entreabiertos, los labios … le entraron unas terribles ganas de besarla, acercó su cara un poco más hasta quedar tan cerca que sentía su respiración en sus propios labios, lo que hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo.

Rozó sus labios levemente y vio como el rojo de la chica aumentaba , así que se acerco más para quitarle el frío, un frío que ya él no sentía al notar la suavidad de esos labios sonrosados, aunque solo fuese un pequeño roce.

Pero estaba haciendo mal y lo sabía, se aprovechaba de que ella dormía y entonces un peso en el estómago le hizo sentir mal.

¿Qué pasaría si ella no sintiese lo que mismo que él?

Sería mejor que durmiese un poco, la abrazó aún más fuerte ya que ella volvía a temblar .Si se despertaba y le pedía explicaciones de que hacía allí, le diría la verdad, que la vio temblar y pensó en darse calor mutuamente.

Pensando eso se quedó dormido sin saber que la joven que abrazaba estaba completamente despierta de hace algunas horas.

--Tenten--

Estaba helando,¿ porque hacía tanto frío allí? Abrió los ojos y vio al genio que también parecía tener frío ya que estaba temblando ligeramente. Se quedó un buen rato mirándolo hasta que pareció que se estaba despertando , en ese momento se tapó la cara entera esperando que no la hubiese pillado . Escuchó como el joven se movía en su sitio y minutos más tarde, notó como habrían su propio saco , y se sorprendió un poco , aunque siguió haciéndose la dormida.

¿Pero que esta haciendo?? Se esta acostando en mi saco y me esta abrazando!! Joder, mi cara debe ser un tomate.

AHHHHHH se ha acercado más ,está demasiado cerca puedo notarlo . Abrió un poco los ojos y pudo ver al Hyuga mirándole … un momento me está mirando los labios?? Dios se acerca, se acerca!! Y …

La joven no pudo pensar nada más ya que el genio Hyuga la había besado , fue muy corto , pero aun así la había besado, la joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse más y en ese momento el chico la abrazó mas fuerte.

¿por qué Neji hace esto? Acaso él … no , no puede ser … yo a Neji … no imposible . La joven no podía dejar de ponerse cada vez más roja y temblar , haciendo que el chico la estrechase aun más con su cuerpo. Estaba tan cerca de él , y sus manos posadas en las caderas de la chica , que esta ya no sentía ni pizca de frío , ¿por qué , porqué lo hace …?

La joven quedó dormida entre los brazos del chico y no pudo pensar nada más.

--

Ya casi había amanecido y el chico volvió a despertarse, se volvió a pensar la excusa y esta vez no le parecía tan convincente con lo que decidió volverse a su saco, de todas formas ya no hacía tanto frío.

Cuando la chica se despertó y vio a Neji en su saco pensó que lo que había pasado fue solo un sueño, total, no era el primer sueño que tenía con el chico , aunque si parecía el más real , pero entonces recapacitó y pensó que "Neji cubito de hielo Hyuga" no sería capaz de hacer eso ni en un millón de años, y menos con ella así que dejo de pensar en ello y decidió levantarse porque ya era hora de partir y seguir con el camino hacia la arena.

Durante el camino hacia allí Neji le lanzaba miradas furtivas a la chica que hablaba parlanchinamente con él aunque este solo callaba y la escucha , o lo intentaba ya que la mitad de las veces la chica tuvo que llamarlo porque se quedaba en babia mirándole el trasero , aunque ella no se daba cuenta de esto.

-Y sabes que me dijo? Pues … -Pero la joven se volvió a dar cuenta que de nuevo estaba ausente así que decidió decir una tontería haber si de verdad la escuchaba.

-Oye Neji estoy embarazada de Lee- dijo la chica tan pancha .El joven solo escuchó su nombre y respondió con un solo "hmp" de su parte lo que hizo que la chica confirmara sus sospechas.

-Neji!! No me estas escuchando - gritó esta haciendo que el chico se sobresaltara y la mirara.

-Cla … claro que si , dijiste que estabas … un momento ¿ qué?! Estás … tu? … de Lee??- Grito el genio con una cara de asco y señalándola con el dedo , lo que hizo que la chica empezara a reír a carcajadas y el chico la mirase raro.

-E era era una broma … jajaja- dijo la chica aún con lágrimas en los ojos por ser una de las pocas personas que veía al hyuga sorprendido por algo.

-Tenten no vuelvas a hacer eso … por un momento creí que tu … y ese … kami que asco- dijo el Hyuga con cara de repugnancia, lo que hizo que la chica estallara en risas otra vez.

-No te preocupes Ne-ji-kun , solo tu puedes tocarme - dijo la chica con una voz un tanto atrayente , lo hizo que el chico se sonrojara violentamente. -Jajajajaja tranquilo chico que era un broma.

-Hmp , ya llegamos- y era cierto , frente a ellos , tras pasar ese acalorado desierto se encontraban las puerta de la villa oculta de la arena.


	5. llegada a la arena y el novio de la emba

Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, me alegro que os divertais con mi fic jejejeje e tardado un pelin con eso de las vacaciones y todo jijijij he estado 10 dias en galicia , pero don't worry , ya volvi!!

Nada mas traspasar las puertas escucharon un grito un tanto familiar:

-Shikamaru!! Maldito cabrón que le estabas haciendo a mi hermana!! Te voy a machacar-Al escuchar esto se vio a un chico vestido de negro con la cara pintada de morado y desencajada corriendo detrás de un chico con una coleta que corría como alma que lleva el diablo, y sin camiseta.

-Kankuro déjalo ya!!- gritaba una chica rubia que normalmente llevaría 4 coletas pero que ahora levaba el pelo suelto y desarreglado.

Los dos de la hoja se quedaron petrificados , al igual que medio poblado, viendo la escena de cómo kankuro Temari y Shikamaru corrían en fila india uno tras otro.

Temari se detuvo bufó y miró hacia un lado descubriendo así a los dos shinobis de konoha, sonrió un tanto nerviosa y camino hacia ellos.

- Hola , Neji Tenten -dijo esta a lo que estos respondieron con un saludo- Bueno supongo que habéis venido por lo de los ancianos no??- dijo la embajadora de la arena recogiéndose el pelo un poco.

- -Si así es- contestó Neji

-Estooo , Temari , que hace aquí Shikamaru?-preguntó curiosa la castaña.

-Ah eso bueno verás je es que …- a pesar de lo que había pasado hace años , las dos chicas se llevaban ahora como buenas amigas junto a hinata sakura e ino.

-Veo que al final …- dijo la castaña con complicidad haciendo que la rubia enrojeciera.

-Bueno tu no te quedas atrás Tenten chan-al decir esto la rubia le dirigió una mirada al Hyuga que hasta entonces había estado con cara de aburrimiento mirando en otra dirección.

-Pe pero que dices?? - Tenten enrojeció de inmediato porque recordó el beso que este le había dado creyéndola dormida y por la mirada interrogante que ahora el chico le dedicaba a las dos.

-Nada nada , bueno creo que será mejor que vayamos a recoger a esos viejos verdes para presentárselos.

-Hmp?

-Viejos verdes?

-Si así es así que ten cuidado chica si no quieres que te pillen desprevenida por que te ves muy bien así vestida,- habló otra voz- hola Ten tenchan Neji

-Gra gracias kankuro kun y hola-dijo la kunoichi sonrojada mirando al chico carapintada que había aparecido con Shikamaru cogido del cinturón de la parte de atrás de los pantalones con un moratón en el ojo y cara de aburrimiento.

Neji le lanzó una mirada fría al chico, el cuál no se intimidó, nunca le cayó nada bien el moradito ese y menos que coqueteara con SU Tenten.

-Queridísimo hermano-dijo Temari con muuuucha ironía- te agradecería que soltaras a mi NOVIOOO!!-

-Si claro , cuando lo lleve ante Gaara y le cuente lo que hizo-dijo este con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

El joven de la coleta palideció ante el nombre del kazekage de la arena y miró a Temari con una expresión que decía " ayúdame!!"

-Kankuro san , o onegai creo que no es necesario todo esto no?- dijo el chico juntando las manos en pose de rezar.

Kankuro lo miró y recapacitó y dijo

-Tienes razón , Gaara te mataría por desojar a su casta hermana( ante esto todos se sorprendieron y Temari y Shikamaru pusieron cara de . Bueeeno digamos me quitó/ le quité el pétalo que le quedaba, dando a entender que no era tan casta como creía)

-Kankuro-dijo la rubia esta vez furiosa- es mi vida y hago lo que quiero así que suéltale!!

El nombrado miró a su hermana con temor viendo como cogía el abanico de su espalda y soltó al Nara que fue corriendo a esconderse tras Temari.( acaso no es el cobarde nº 1?)

-Bueno creo que será mejor que nos llevéis ante los ancianos -dijo el Hyuga cansado de ver peleas familiares.

-Si tienes razón , pero ya te advertimos Tenten -Contestó Temari-A mi ya me conocen y créeme que también conocen a mi abanico , pero tu ten cuidado, tienen las manos muy largas.

A Neji no le gustó nada ese comentario y ya antes de conocerlos le empezaban a caer gordos esos viejos.

Se pusieron en marcha los cuatro, ya que Shikamaru tras darle un beso a Temari (que no gustó nada a kankuro), se puso en marcha devuelta a konoha, porque solo vino a ver a su chica ese fin de semana.

Llegaron a uno de los mejores hoteles de toda la arena y se dirigieron hacia la mejor suite de este , para encontrarse con los viejos verdes que serían los héroes de Tsunade en cuanto construyeran su preciado casino


	6. Viejos verdes!

Al entrar en la habitación , la joven kunoichi de la hoja se quedó asombrada , de tanto lujo. Era enorme y tenía detalles por todos lados.

En el centro de esta había una mesa pequeña en la cual se encontraban sentados dos hombres de aspecto bastante anciano, vestidos con túnicas blancas y ambos calvos .

El primer anciano tenía los ojos de un color verde intenso y el otro los tenía marrones .

Sin decir nada , el anciano de los ojos verdes , se acercó a Tenten y le pegó una cachetada en el culo , mientras ponía cara de salido. ( jiraiya con 30 años más jajajajaja)

La chica alucinó por un instante.

-Pe … pero que demonios te crees que haces viejo asqueroso??- dijo la kunoichi sin aguantar la rabia, .Miro a Temari que tenía cara de "te lo dije o no?" y a Neji que miraba al viejo con cara de asesino.

-Tranquila pequeña, no muerdo … a menos que me lo pidas je je je- dijo el viejo acercándose cada vez más a la chica , la cuál sacó un kunai y se la puso al viejo en el cuello.

-Vamos vamos Tetsuda , no seas así con una chiquilla que ni conoces- esta vez habló el viejo de los ojos marrones , acercándose también a Tenten que había bajado la kunai y observaba al otro hombre.-Primero debes conocerla en todos los modos , si solo le tocas el culo no es nada, tienes que mirar la delantera chico- y dicho esto alzó las manos y estrujo los pechos de la chica , la cual alzó la mano para pegarle un cachetada al viejo , pero no le dio tiempo , porque otra mano se adelantó y le pegó un puñetazo que dejó al viejo caer de espaldas.

La joven miró al propietario de la mano y vio a Neji con los ojos cerrados de rabia.

-Uuuuy Bowi eso ha tenido que doler jijijiji , parece que le chavala tiene novio jijijij-dijo el otro viejo mirando al que estaba en el suelo que se ponía en pie como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-Miren , mañana partiremos a Konoha , son día y medio de camino y luego no nos volveremos a ver , o eso espero así que más os vale comportaos entendido?- dijo Neji ignorando el comentario y furioso echándole a los viejos una de sus peores miradas.

-SI- dijeron los dos al unísono riéndose

-Gra gracias Neji , - dijo Tenten algo sonrojada.

-Hmp

Dos hora más tarde, después de una relajante cena y un baño en unas aguas termales, Temari guió a los shinobis de la arena hacia una habitación de ese mismo hotel.

-Espero que no os moleste , pero es que todas las individuales están ocupadas, solo quedan de matrimonio.

-Tranquila no pasa nada estamos acostumbrados a dormir juntos-Dijo Tenten a la rubia , la cual la miró con una sonrisa pícara y esta enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho,-

Bu bueno es es decir por lo de las misiones y todo eso-dijo la chica roja mirando a Neji el cual estaba más interesado en mirar la cama

-Siiii si claro como no -respondió la rubia sonriendo, una sonrisa demasiado grande pensó Tenten- bueno que "paséis una bueno noche "- fue lo último que dijo la rubia antes de cerrar la puerta y desaparecer.

-Será mejor que descansemos, mañana espera un laaargo viaje- dijo la chica pensando en los viejos.

-Hmp

-Neji esto , bueno , dormirás conmigo en la cama?-dijo la chica algo roja sorprendiendo al hyuga por la pregunta , -bueno es que las noches en los desiertos son muy frías y será mejor no? … si quieres-dijo levantando la mirada y viendo al chico a los ojos que según parecía estaba algo rojo.

-estas segura?- le preguntó en voz baja

-si-fue lo único que dijo la chica.

-Hmp esta bien pero ni se te ocurra babear- dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica

-Yo no babeo- contestó ella mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Hmp

-La joven sonrió se metió en la cama en el lado derecho y le dio la espalda al genio. Se sentó en la cama y se quitó sus chonguitos , dejando que su pelo cayera por su espalda quedando a la altura de su cintura.

Al joven de repente le picó la pulga de la curiosidad por ver a esa hermosa joven de ojos chocolates con el pelo suelto.

-Tenten ... Vuélvete... quiero verte con el pelo suelto- dijo el chico curioso y descaradamente a la vez.

La chica se sorprendió.

-No, no me gusta que nadie me vea así , no me queda bien- dijo esto pero en apenas segundos encontró al chico en frente

-Que haces?- preguntó la chica roja como un tomate.

Neji solo sonrió y esta vez fue una sonrisa amplia y sincera por lo cual la chica se sorprendió.

-Te ves muy bien con el pelo suelto, estas preciosa … mejor dicho … eres preciosa-Ante tal comentario a la chica le dio un vuelco el corazón , Neji cubito de hielo Hyuga le había dicho que era preciosa?? No imposible , estaba delirando.

-Gra gracias Neji- dijo esta aún en shock y más roja que el pelo de cierto kazekage.

-No te acostumbres- fue lo único que dijo el chico antes de volver a poner su cara seria y acostarse al lado de la chica.

La kunoichi apagó la luz e intentó dormir , aún con las palabras del genio resonándoles en la cabeza.

"Lo que faltaba , encima me dice que soy preciosa y consigue que me enamire más de él … si es que se puede" … Neji eres increíble"

Fue lo último que pensó la chica antes de caer en brazos de cierto personaje de Matrix (XD)

--

Thank you very much por todos los comentarios jijij.

Por cierto se dieron cuenta de que entre Neji y Tenten hay mucha química en la serie? Aunque apenas se note en casi todas las escenas de Shippuuden de la saga del rescate de gaara , cuando aparece Neji , casi siempre aparece Tenten al lado , o detrás … no se quizá es que estoy algo paranoica jajajaaj , incluso en uno de los mini ovas salen los dos hablando del clan hyuuga sospechoso no?? Jijijiji a parte de cuando luchaban contra kisame … ese abrazo al cogerla jejejeje bueno bueno que me rallo pero no digan que no es verdad jejejeje

Entre ellos hay química , si señor la hay Y QUE NADIE ME CONTRADIGA EEEE QUE NADIE SE ATREVAAAAAA QUE ME LO CARGO QUE ME LO CARGO .. GRRRR WOOF WOOOF jajajajajajaj perdón esque me parezco a Kiba tengo doble personalidad jajajaja es broma es broma kiba es mu majo jajajajja

A continuación suplicas a dos famosos japones.

Masashi porfaaaaa emparejalos yaaaaaaaaaa !!

Gosho Aoyama tu también tiooooo eeenga hombre que os cuestaaaa ??

Puff bueno a parte de mis arrebatos de paranoia espero que sigais leyendo mi fic y no os aburrais jijj

Kuxes( besos)

fdo: yo


	7. Incidente a medio camino

Jejejejeje este capítulo es maravilloso( uuy que modesto ke soy jiji) me reí un montón mientra lo hacía jijiji y de imaginarme la cara de Neji jajaja bueno bueno lean…

--

Al amanecer del día siguiente, los dos shinobis se prepararon para salir hacia konoha por fin.

Esperaron a que aparecieran los viejos verdes , por que solo faltaban ellos . Una vez llegaron se alinearon de tal modo que Tenten iba delante con Temari y Neji iba detrás con Kankuro de tal forma que los ancianos quedaban en el centro.

Tras un par de horas de camino, y pasado el desierto, unos de los viejos ya sin poder aguantar mirarle el culo a Tente se lanzó por él y se lo pellizco , haciendo que la kunoichi empezara con una sarta de gritos por la cual varios pájaros salieron de entre los árboles.

-Jejejejejejeje es que niña lo tienes tan redondito jejejeje- decía el viejo escondiéndose detrás del otro.

-Pero que puñetas dices asqueroso y repugnante viejo!!- decía la kunoichi sacando un par de shurikens

-Haber , es que no dije que no quería ninguna de estas tonterías?-dijo Neji adelantándose por el jaleo y mirando mal al viejo que solo reía-Kankuro san puedes quedarte tu atrás? Yo me quedaré aquí al lado de estos dos por si vuelven a intentar una de las suyas.-Dijo mirando al chico de la arena.

-Si claro.

Empezaron a andar de nuevo y Neji cada dos por tres se perdía en el balanceo de caderas de Tenten , cosa que no pasó inadvertida por los viejos , que cuchicheaban y se reían.

-Ves ves ? Es que es tan redondito verdad?- le susurró el viejo a Neji dándole en el brazo con el codo.

-Pe pero de que demonios hablas?- dijo el genio sonrojándose

Los dos ancianos empezaron a reírse , y de improviso le cogieron la mano al Hyuga y antes de que este reaccionara , se la pusieron en el trasero de la chica , la cuál se volvió de nuevo echa una furia esperando encontrarse con otro viejo asqueroso, pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver la cara del Hyuga roja y los viejos riéndose, pero aún así dijo.

-Viejo asqueroso ya estoy harta!!

-jijijijiij no no te equivocas jijijij - dijo el viejo señalando a Neji el cuál rápidamente cuál niño pequeño señalo a los viejos y dijo

-Fu fueron ellos lo juro , no me dio tiempo a reaccionar , me cogieron la mano … - la chica estaba alucinada ante lo que tenía delante y Temari estaba delante partiéndose de risa.

-Neji … como como … la joven no pudo decir nada más, la rabia y la vergüenza se estaban acumulando dentro de ella.

-Perdón no volverá a pasar- dijo el chico un poco más recuperado mirando fríamente a los viejos que seguían riéndose.

La chica lo miró con los entrecerrados se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando , el chico suspiró y también siguió andando. Era cierto, era bastante redondito y suave , pensó el Hyuga.

"Kuso , malditos viejos"

--

Gracias Gracias de veras me encatan vuestros comentarios , ya sean buenos o malos.Ha sido cortito pero lo mejor esta por llegar jijiji

Seguiré por cierto el próximo capítulo será clave jejeje

Esto alguien me puede decir porque puñetas cerraron la pagina de ??

Eske también tengo una cuenta allí e iba a publicar el fic jooo weeeno ke se le va a ase.

Pd.: Neji te amo!!

??alguien se puede enamorar de un ser ficticio??jooo yo lo hice jajajaja buahhh nejiii ven conmigooooo

Besos

Fdo: Yo


	8. el plan y noxe acalorada para un hyuuga

Llegó la noche , y decidieron acampar.

-Bien pues yo dormiré con Tenten - dijo la rubia- Kankuro tu dormirás con Neji .-Añadió mirando al chico- y los ancianos en otra tienda a parte.

Neji miró a los viejos que empezaron a reírse , y eso le dio muy mala espina.

-Jijijijiiiiijijijiijij si si nosotros en otra tienda bien cerquita de la vuestra jijijijij- dijeron los dos al unísono.

-No , será cerca de nosotros- dijo kankuro mirando con cara de asco al los viejos , los cuales pusieron cara de decepción.

Tras cenar algo , todos se acostaron y los viejos idearon un plan en su tienda.

-Jijijiji va seguro que funciona jijijiji- dijo uno.

-Si si pillaremos a la castañita jejejeje y la sacaremos fuera y entonces … - a los dos viejos empezaron a caérseles la baba pensando en la kunoichi de konoha.

Vamos jijijiji.

-Si yo me ocupo.-dicho esto el viejo de ojos marrones hizo unos sellos y -Henge!

Al cabo de unos segundos , había un Neji idéntico al real solo que con cara de pervertido y un pequeño fallo en el que no pensaron.

-jejejejejejeja allá voy ¿estoy guapo?? Jejejeje.-dijo el "SUPUESTO Neji"

-jijiii.

"Neji" se dirigió a la tienda de las chicas , las cuales ya dormían placidamente , se acercó a Tenten la despertó y le dijo:

-Ven fuera tengo que decirte algo Tenten-chan- dijo con cara de salido que no pasó desapercibida por la chica.

"Tenten-chan , pero desde cuando me llama así y qué hay de esa mirada , de veras se creen esos viejos que me pueden engañar?? Conozco demasiado bien a Neji Hyuga y este no es. Aparte a este idiota se le ha olvidado que Neji tiene los ojos blancos y no marrones jajajaja que baka.

-Olvídame viejo salido- dijo la joven dándose media vuelta en sus saco y dejando al pobre viejo con cara de decepción que se fue malhumorado y refunfuñando ya con su auténtica forma.

En ese momento Neji salió por que no podía dormir con los ronquidos de Kankuro y vio al viejo salir de la tienda de las chicas murmurando , así que decidió ir a ver que pasaba.

Entró en la tienda y preguntó:

-Tenten que ha pasado?- La chica lo miró y pensó:

"Estos viejos no se cansan , pero al menos ahora han conseguido transformarse bien jajaja , mmm creo que les seguiré el rollo será divertido y aprenderán a no meterse con los shinobis de konoha juju"

-Nada-dijo sentándose y mirando al autentico Neji sensualmente.-Te apetece dar un paseo?

-como quieras.

La chica salió de la tienda y agarró al joven del brazo , haciendo que este se sonrojara.

-Tenten que haces??

-Naada -dijo esta mirándolo con una gran sonrisa-Oye Neji sabes qué? -dijo la joven acercándose cada vez más al rostro del chico- me siento atraída por esos dos ancianos-esto último lo dijo con un tono de voz muy sugerente.

-Pe pero pero que demonios dices?? Tenten te has vuelto loca??-El Hyuga el pobre estaba que se moría ¿como demonios iba a sentirse atraída por esos asquerosos viejos verdes?? Acaso le gustaba que la acosaran??

-Si así es- dijo la chica acercándose más al rostro del chico - me siento atraida por … " un momento demonios ,no se cuál de los dos es"" y ahora que lo pienso , ¿ porqué actúa así no será que …oy madre creo que he metido la pata … mierda"

A la chica empezaron a subírsele los colores y de repente se separó del chico y preguntó:

-Co como se llama tu prima mayor??-

El Hyuga ahora se volvió a sorprender preguntándose a qué venía eso.

-Hinata , lo sabes de sobra.

La chica no pudo reprimir un grito.

-Ne NEJI ERES TU!!- dijo señalándolo con un dedo

-Quién demonios quieres que sea , el fantasma de la opera? Tenten que diablos te pasa??

-Ve … verás olvida lo que he dicho de los viejos es mentira es que antes fueron a mi tienda convertidos en ti y bueno … lo descubrí y pensé que eras bueno que se habían vuelto a transformar y pensé en darles una lección , pe pero resulta que eres tu y yo no … esto verás lo siento yo no quería !!-La chica dijo todo esto en un segundo corriendo y sin saber donde mirar que no fuese los ojos del chico , que la miraba un tanto más relajado.

-Menos mal , creí que te habías vuelto loca.

-Lo lo siento-dijo la castaña mirando al suelo-no me habría acercado tanto si hubiese sabido que eras tu.

El joven al escuchar esto sitió una punzada de dolor y la miró dolido.

-Bu bueno es decir , que no habría echo esas tonterías comprendes??No me refiero a que no me gustes o eso, solo que … Quiero decir!! Verás -dijo dándose cuenta de que cada vez metía más la pata.

El chico no pudo aguantar más y la calló

-Tranquila Tenten!! No te preocupes te comprendo- le dijo.

-De veras?- peguntó la joven mirándolo a los ojos , esos ojos que durante muchos años la habían cautivado.

-Si

La joven sonrió y acercó al chico y ante el asombro de este , se pudo de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Ves? No tengo nada de malo en acercarme a ti.-dijo sonriendo y con las mejillas rojas.

El chico no lo aguantó más, la cogió de la cintura con un brazo y con la otra mano le subió la barbilla se acercó al oído de la chica que se había quedado paralizada y le dijo:

-Ves? Yo tampoco tengo problemas- una vez dicho eso se acercó a sus labios y los aprisionó con dulzura.

Era increíble para la chica , uno de los chicos mas atractivos (Na : para mi que es el más puuf como sta el niño pa ser de ficcion jajajaja) de la hoja la estaba besando , una punzada eléctrica le recorrió toda la espina dorsal cuando notó como la lengua del Hyuga pedía permiso para entrar en su boca , permiso que ella concedió dócilmente.

El joven recorrió la boca de la chica sin olvidarse detalle , para grabar en su memoria todo sobre ella. Empezaron una batalla , haber que lengua acariciaba más a la otra , pero no pudieron terminar la lucha debido a la falta de oxígeno.

Separaron sus rostros solo unos centímetros y el joven pudo ver la cara de la chica , aún con los ojos cerrados las mejillas rojas al igual que los labios , rojos e hinchados y solo pudo volver a besarla , esta vez con más pasión recorriendo la cintura de la chica con sus manos , y esta enredando el cabello de él en las suyas.

Se volvieron a separar y el chico vio esta vez como las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de la chica.

-Ten tenten que … que ocurre? Yo yo solo... Lo... Siento- dijo el joven soltándola y mirando al suelo.

La chica rápidamente soltó una risita y abrazó al impresionado chico.

-Idiota , no has hecho nada malo-fue lo que dijo la chica suavemente al oído de él.

-Entonces porque lloras?

La joven lo miró a los ojos y algo sonrojada empezó a hablar.

-Porque nunca creí que pasaría esto ,…. Neji tu... siempre me has gustado pero no me atrevía ha decirte nada por... miedo.

El genio sonrió y la volvió a besar suavemente y le dijo

-Pues si esperabas que esto pasase , ya éramos dos…. Siempre pensé que te gustaba Lee y no podía soportar eso ¿Sabes? cuando te conocí la verdad es que no me llevé buena impresión de ti- al decir esto la chica frunció el entrecejo.- Pero fuiste mi compañera de entrenamientos y veía cuanto te esforzabas por mejorar , y eso empezó a cambiar mi imagen de ti , luego esa sonrisa … me volvías y me vuelves loco con ella , empezaste a caerme demasiado bien , me gustaba pasar tiempo contigo y desgraciadamente Lee se dio cuenta de eso … Tenten yo … estoy completamente enamorado de tu sonrisa , de tus ojos , tu forma de ser , de toda tu

La chica al escuchar esa confesión empezó a llorar de nuevo y se abrazó al chico.

-Neji te quiero!!

-Lo se- dijo este con una sonrisa arrogante. La volvió a mirar y la besó de nuevo , abandonó sus labios y empezó a recorrer su cuello , haciendo que la chica soltara pequeñas risitas mezcladas con suspiros.-Y a partir de ahora serás mía para siempre , ya que algún día formarás parte del clan Hyuga-

La joven ante tal comentario no pudo evitar abrir los ojos desmesuradamente y mirar al chico mientras empezaba a derramar lágrimas por sus castaños orbes

Ne neji tu … tu quieres que … -

-Que te cases conmigo Tenten.-Dijo este sonriéndole

-Pe pero aún .. Neji tenemos 16 años .

-No he dicho que tenga que ser ahora , te esperare todo lo que haga falta , eres mi diosa tenten.

La chica solo pudo sonreír llorando y abrazarse fuertemente al ojiblanco.

-si neji si … te quiero te quiero te quierooooo .

El joven besó la frente de la que sería algún día su mujer y esta más calmada se separó del joven.

-Será mejor que vayamos a dormir - dijo, haciendo que este pusiera cara de decepción- en konoha seguiremos con esto-dijo con voz muy sensual haciendo que el chico se animara un poco más.

Le dio un beso y se encaminó a su tienda , pero a medio camino la mano del chico la tomó de la cintura y esta quedó de espaldas a él.

-Estoy deseando llegar- dijo el chico a su oído con un tono de voz que denotaba deseo por ella. Esta sonrió y se metió en su tienda.

El chico miró como lo hacía y pensó.

"Haber como demonios quiere que duerma yo esta noche" "mmm Tenten hyuga … le quedará genial"

--

Si si ya se que es demasiado pronto para hablar de matrimonio, jejeje pero es que soy mu romanticona jajajaja me gusta muxo una buena declaración de amor aunke al fin y al cabo le dijo que algún día ehh no que ahora ni en un mes jajajaja weno weno ke me enrollo más que una persiana jejeeje gracias a todos por sus comentarios , de veras cuantos más comentarios hay más me animo a escribir jijijij.

Mmmm me gustaría escribir una historia de detective conan , que junto a naruto son mis series preferidas , pero no se si escribir sobre heiji y kazuha (es mi pareja prefe) o shinichi y ran mmmmm dificil decisión , weeeno me lo pensaré jijiji.mmm quizá de la ley de ueki que también esta genial esa serie … mori x ueki quedaría bien mm me lo pensaré jiji

Xaooo y besos por vuestra pacienciaaa!!

--( V )-- NEJI & TENTEN 4VER

--

Fdo: Yo ( por cierto por si no lo sabeis yo soy yo ehh no vayais a creer que yo no soy yo … para ser mas clara yo yo Vanesa detective-sakura.)

Pd: Por sierto os habéis fijao ke en el 2º ending de naruto shippuuden al prinsipio no sale tenten y que en el 28 y 29 si sale , Primero detrás de un muro , cuando salen ino , kakashi , sakura y neji , y 2º cuando se ve la escena de cuando están viendo todos la puesta de sol , la última y como si estuviera depresiva y shino mirándola … eso es así o es cosa de algún fan al que le dio pena y la metió también??

Esque nose que pensar por parese una depresiva … XD Enserio si alguien lo sabe que me lo diga xfaaaa

PD de la pd: Alguna veces me parece que mis comentarios al final son más largos que el propio capítulo XD XF cuñaaaao jijijii


	9. Fiesta sorpresa

A la mañana del día siguiente reanudaron el camino hacia la hoja.

Neji no paraba de echarle miradas furtivas a Tenten la cual estaba radiante de felicidad durante todo el camino.

Al parecer la kunoichi había despertado a la rubia de la arena en plena madrugada para contarle todo lo que había sucedido y esta no hacía más que mirar a Neji y reírse haciendo que el chico tuviera un pequeño tic en el ojo cada vez que lo miraba "Tenten bocazas" pensó sonriendo.

Durante el camino de regreso Temari usó al menos 5 veces el abanico con los viejos , que ahora volvían por ella.

Cuando llegaron a la hoja , lo primero que vieron fue al chico Nara subido a un árbol dormido.

Temari no se lo pensó dos veces y con la mirada severa de su hermano, que ignoró completamente, subió y despertó al chico con un beso bastante subidito de tono, que hizo que este diera un respingo y casi se cayera, la cogió en brazos y se la llevó hacia el interior de la villa haciendo que el carapintada se malhumorase más todavía y fuese tras ellos corriendo.

-Hmp yo me encargaré de llevar a estos dos con la hokage y entregar el informe de la misión , tu vete y descansa.

-Esta bien- dijo la chica mirándole con una sonrisa y algo roja.

El chico la miró por última vez y se puso en camino con los dos viejos que estaban riéndose .

La joven llegó a su casa y descubrió que su madre no estaba y en vez de a ella , encontró una nota que ponía:

-Tenten querida tu padre y yo nos vamos de misión , tardaremos como mínimo una semana , si necesitas algo no dudes de decírselo a Tsunade -sama de acuerdo?? Cuídate cariño.

Besos: mama

Pd: NADA DE FIESTECITAS EN CASA ¿OK CHIBI?

Puff me sigue tratando como a una niña , cuando cambiará?

No pienso hacer ninguna fiesta, al menos no por ahora … kyaaaa pero que piensoo!!

Será mejor que me dé un baño.

La joven se fue al baño , llenó la bañera se desvistió , se quitó los chonguitos y se metió dentro.

Llevaba unos 10 minutos dentro , cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta , se relió una toalla y abrió una rendija solo para que se viese su cara y vio al chico de los ojos blancos sonriéndole.

Apenas le dio tiempo a preguntar cuando el chico entró , cerró la puerta tras suya la agarró de la cintura y empezó a besarla.

-Ne neji - intentaba decir la chica pero este no la dejaba con los besos.- Neji que llegaría a pasar si mis padres estuviesen aquí?- dijo consiguiendo librarse de los besos pero aún entre os brazos del chico.

-No están -dijo con arrogancia- Oh vamos Tenten para que crees que sirve mi byakugan?-dijo acercándose de nuevo a sus labios.-Por cierto me gusta mucho más tu nuevo aspecto

Entonces la chica se dio cuenta que solo llevaba la toalla alrededor , no era muy larga que digamos, y los colores se le subieron a la cara.

El chico al darse cuenta de eso le dijo al oído.

-Tranquila , me gusta así

"Kami cuando se ha vuelto Neji tan tan … tan … condenadamente sensual!!"

El chico empezó a besar el cuello de la castaña , arrinconándola con la pared y esta empezó a suspirar.

-Neji- suspiró la joven

El chico le mordió levemente el cuello haciendo que esta gimiera y logrando que este se excitara más de lo que estaba.

Dejó que sus manos subieran por el abdomen de la chica , apresando de este modo sus pechos y haciendo que esta gimiera más fuete.

Tenten empezó recorrer la espada del shinobi con sus manos.

Este no pudo aguantar más presión ( paciencia no es su nombre jeje) y la cogió en brazos y la tendió en la cama de la primera habitación que vio , que por suerte era la de la chica , la joven estaba roja a más no poder y este la miraba algo acalorado.

-JO Neji solo me quieres por mi cuerpo - dijo la chica en broma con un puchero , haciendo que el chico soltara una risa.

Entonces la chica se sentó de golpe en la cama y chilló.

-Que que demonios?- dijo el chico mirándola como , " esta como una cabra"

Entonces la chica sonrió y dijo:

-HE HECHO QUE NEJI HYUGA SE RÍA!! - lo dijo de tal modo que un poco más y le revienta los tímpanos al chico , haciendo que este se riera de nuevo y la volviera a besar.

Tras unos minutos besándose , el chico quería mas y ella también ,para que negarlo.

Neji empezó a recorrer las piernas de la kunoichi con sus manos , desde los tobillos hasta el interior de los muslos y empezó a bajar de nuevo sus besos para llevarlos hasta el principio de la toalla de la chica , haciendo que esta gimiera aún mas. Entonces la chica le quitó la camiseta dejando su torso y sus músculos al descubierto. Los recorrió con sus dedos haciendo que el chico temblase por el contacto.

El chico bajó y empezó a besar y a recorrer con la lengua las piernas de la joven haciendo que esta se sonrojara y se riera débilmente , empezó por sus tobillos , y fue subiendo hacia su rodilla , empezó a recorrer la parte de los muslos que quedaba furea de la toalla haciendo gemir de nuevo a la chica , empezó a lamer por encima de la toalla subiendo hasta su abdomen y sus pechos, y entonces le abrió la toalla por arriba haciendo que la chica se sonrojara. Miró los perfectos pechos de la chica , ya erguidos por la excitación y empezó a besarlos haciendo que la kunoichi arqueara la espalda y gimiera su nombre. Empezó a bajar por su abdomen abriendo a su paso la toalla , y besó cada trocito de piel que veía.

La joven tenía las manos en la cabeza azabache del chico , pero en un rápido movimiento cambió la situación dejando al chico bajo ella y esta sentada en su cintura a horcajadas.

Empezó a besar el cuello del chico y recorrer con su lengua su pecho , entonces se armó de valor y aún algo sonrojada acarició el notable bulto que tenía el chico en los pantalones , haciendo que esta se sorprendiera y emitiera un ronco gemido a la vez.

De nuevo el joven la puso debajo suya y le quitó la toalla por completo haciendo que esta aumentara su sonrojo hasta parecer un tomate muy maduro.

Neji recorrió el cuerpo de la chica con sus ojos admirándose de tanta perfección.

-Eres preciosa Tenten no me cansaré de repetirlo- La joven tembló ante la voz ronca del chico que estaba demasiado excitado.

El genio empezó a besarla de nuevo con desesperación , besó sus labios , su cuello , sus pechos , su abdomen su ombligo , hasta llegar a su entrada , la cual estaba completamente húmeda , el chico la lamió haciendo que la joven arqueara su espalda y chillara de placer.

Al chico le gustó su sabor y empezó a saborearlo como si de un caramelo se tratase haciendo gemir y gemir a la kunoichi.

Cuando la limpió por completo la joven estaba sudando y respiraba entrecortadamente , el chico se excitó más aún cuando la vio y vio su pecho subir y bajar al ritmo de su respiración.

La kunoichi se puso de nuevo sobre el chico y le quitó los pantalones del tirón junto a la ropa interior de este viendo así la GRAN erección del chico , acercó su cara a ella , la cogió entre las manos y empezó a lamerla . El joven soltó un gruñido al notar la juguetona lengua de la chica en ese lugar , aunque era la primera vez que los dos hacían eso , les estaba yendo bastante bien.

El chico subió bruscamente a la chica para poder besarla y saborear sus labios , se puso de nuevo encima de ella .

-Estas segura?- le preguntó aún conociendo la respuesta.

-Si- dijo esta con una sonrisa bastante sexy en la cara .

"Vaya parece que he despertado a la Tenten malvada" pensó el genio para si.

El chico empezó a introducirse lentamente en la joven haciendo que esta pusiera una mueca de dolor, él la besó para intentar calmarla y empezó a moverse lentamente.

Poco a poco los gemidos de la chica incrementaron junto a las palabras " si, más, y no te detengas" cosa que el chico no tenía pensamiento de hacer.

Tras un largo rato de embestidas , la chica sentía desfallecer y en ese momento una onda de calor la invadió empezando desde su abdomen hasta cada rincón de su cuerpo , se sentía en el paraíso y el chico debido a las contracciones de ella , no tardó en derramarse en su interior haciéndole sentir a ella como un líquido caliente recorría su vientre por dentro.

El chico cayó al lado de ella más cansado que cuando usaba su byakugan la abrazó y la besó.

-Tenten te amo

-Neji yo también a ti y ... también me gusta más este entrenamiento .-El chico le sonrió y cerró los ojos dispuesto a coger fuerzas para volver a hacer gemir a su kunoichi pero de pronto se escuchó:

-Tenten cariño ya estamos en casaa!!

Tenten miró rápidamente a Neji el cual tenía cara de absoluto terror

-Espero que no hayas echo ninguna fiestaaa!!

La chica sintió su cara arder y pensó:

"Maldición me pillaron en la prórroga"

FIN

(FINAL ABIERTO)

PD: EN LA VILLA OCULTA DE LA HOJA SE ENCUENTRAN DOS TUMBAS DESCONOCIDAS DE DOS PERSONAS ANCIANAS SIN IDENTIFICAR , LA HOKAGE NO QUIERE DAR DETALLES DEL ASUNTO SOLO DECIA ALGO DE ELLOS SE LO BUSCARON , Y … MENUDAS MANOS TAN LARGAS QUE TENÍAN , ... MIS PECHOS … COMO SE ATREVIERON ...

POR FAVOR SI ALGUIEN SABE DE

QUIENES SE TRATAN , O LES FALTA ALGUN FAMILIAR QUE AVISEN URGENTEMENTE.

FDO: Shizune secretaria del quinto hokage de konoha.

--

Ya terminó jejejeje me encantan los finales así , a ver si alguien es capaz de seguir mi fic desde aquí haciendo una nueva historia jeje le doy permiso.

Bueno que os pareció? Aaaa lo de chibi de Tenten lo copié de mi

Porque cuando era pequeña en canal 2 Andalucía emitían Sailor moon y no me lo perdía … tendría yo unos 6 o 7 años (ahora 15 pa 16 en diciembre jiji) de tanto verlo mi padre empezó a llamarme chibi chibi y al final se me ha quedado Chibi como apodo entre familia jejeje ,… en el cole me llaman Popi ( me dio por ver mirmo jejejej) aunque solo lo haga una persona ¬¬ jejejee ,bueno supongo que Vane es más popular jejejejeje.

SABEIS QUÉ?? RETO A ALGUIEN PARA QUE HAGA EL CAPÍTULO DE CÓMO SERÍA LA VISITA DE LOS VIEJOS HACIA LA GODAIME SABIENDO QUE EL FINAL SERÍA ESE .. QUE OS PARECE??

SI ALGUIEN SE APUNTA QUE ME LO DIGA EN UN COMENTARIO Y PONGA EL NOMBRE PARA YO BUSCARLO Y LEERLO DEJANDO MI OPINIÑON DE CÓMO QUEDÓ QUE SEGURAMENTE SERÍA POSITIVA JEJEJEJE.

GRACIAS A TODOS POR TODO MUUUCHOS BESOOOOS ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO MUCHO O ALMENOS OS HAYAIS REIDO AUNQUE SEA UN POKITO

FDO: VANESA

Detective-Sakura.

Pd: VIVAAN LOS FRIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!!( son cosas que una grita al teléfono a alguien que no conoce estando borracha con las amigas todas partiéndose el culo de risa) ejeje ¬/¬U enserio lo hice. Que corte cuando me enteré al día siguiente … no me acordaba de na XD

Ahora enserio

ADIOOOOOOOOOOOS ….

MEJOR DICHO ...

HASTA PRONTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

TAN TAN PRONTO COMO QUE YA TENGO UN NUEVO NEJITEN JEJEJE BUSQUENLO SE LLAMA 7 PECADOS Y ES UNA SERIE DE ONESHOTS DE ESTA PAREJA.

V

A

N

E

S

A

F

A

N

F

I

C

--

P

A

R

A

N

O

I

A

&

L

O

V

E


	10. AYUDA

**PORFAVOR OS LO RUEGO , VOTADME , YA SE QUE NO HE PODIDO ACTUALIZAR , ERO LO HARÉ PRONTO , L MÁS SEGUR QUE ANTES DE UQE ACABE FEBRERO , ESUQE ESTOY LIADA CON EXAMENES , PERO OS LO RUEGO NECESITO VUESTRA AYUDAAAAAA**

**ENTRAD EN LA PAG : Y REGISTRAOS COMO VOTANTES , LUEGO OS METEIS EN /KAZUHAHYUGA Y ME VOTAIS!!!!!!!!! PORFAVOR OS LO SUPLICO , ES PARA CONOCER A TAYLOR LAUTNER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
